What A Beautiful Mess
by Jasper's Secret Girlfriend
Summary: At Bella's birthday party, Bella finds out Edward is not her mate, and Esme is not Carlisle's. Bella has feelings forming for Carlisle. Edward leaves, and she ends up in the Carlisle's study/hospital room. Where she finds out, only Edward left. Who is Carlisle's mate? And Esme's? Bella and Carlisle are left together in a Beautiful Mess, and the family loves the new couples.
1. Chapter 1

**All** _italic _**writing is from the actual book, New Moon. I do not own anything but this story. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

_"Open mine and Edward's next," Alice said, so excited her voice was a high-pitched trill. She held a small, flat square in her hand._

_I turned to give Edward a basilisk glare. "You promised."_

_Before he could answer, Emmett bounded through the door. "Just in time!" he crowed. He pushed in behind Jasper, who had also drifted closer than usual to get a good look._

_"I didn't spend a dime," Edward assured me. He brushed a strand of hair from my face, leaving my skin tingling from his touch._

_I inhaled deeply and turned to Alice. "Give it to me," I sighed. _

_Emmett chuckled with delight._

_I took the little package, rolling my eyes at Edward while I stuck my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape._

_"Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut._  
_It all happened very quickly then._

_"No!" Edward roared._

_He threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. It fell, as I did, scattering the cake and the presents, the flowers and the plates. I landed in the mess of shattered crystal. Jasper slammed into Edward, and the sound was like the crash of boulders in a rock slide. There was another noise, a grisly snarling that seemed to be coming from deep in Jasper's chest. Jasper tried to shove past Edward, snapping his teeth just inches from Edward's face. Emmett grabbed Jasper from behind in the next second, locking him into his massive steel grip, but Jasper struggled to get past, his eyes, which had turned onyx, but were still not wild and crazy, only trained on me, as if he wanted to protect me._

_Beyond the shock, there was also pain. I'd tumbled down to the floor by the piano, with my arms thrown out instinctively to catch my fall, into the jagged shards of glass. Only now did I feel the searing, stinging pain that ran from my wrist to the crease inside my elbow. Dazed and disoriented, I looked up from the bright red blood pulsing out of my arm into the fevered eyes of the six suddenly ravenous vampires. 2 stitches, Carlisle was the only one who stayed calm. Centuries of experience in the emergency room were evident in his quiet authoritative voice._

_"Emmett, Rose, get Jasper outside."_

_Unsmiling for once, Emmett nodded. "Come on, Jasper."_

_Jasper struggled against Emmett's unbreakable grasp, twisting around, reaching toward his brother with his bared teeth, his eyes still past reason. Edward's eyes were blackest of all of them. He sniffed the air, and all I could see was him, about to hurt me, and I knew he would. A low warning growl slid from between Carlisle's clenched teeth. I could tell that he wasn't breathing. Rosalie, her divine face strangely smug, stepped in front of Jasper keeping a careful distance from his teeth and helped Emmett wrestle him through the glass door that Esmé held open, one hand pressed over her mouth and nose._

_Esme's heart-shaped face was ashamed. "I'm so sorry, Bella," she cried as she followed the others into the yard._

_"Edward, get away from her." Carlisle said in a sadistic voice._

"No, she is mine! She is my singer! I must have her!" Edward screamed, and then Carlisle looked from him to me.

Alice had saw this happening. I knew she had. She knew what was about to happen, and didn't tell anyone.

"Get away from her Edward, I have seen how this ends, and Esmé already knows as well." Edward's head snapped over to Alice, and he growled. He lunged forward, and tried to hurt me, trying to get to my blood, but Carlisle threw him into the piano, just like Edward had with Jasper. Esmé and Alice came back to drag Edward out, and then Carlisle picked me up.

He carried me into his study, where he would do the stitches, and then I would be okay. When we got into his room, he was looking at me, and I couldn't help but stare at him. I felt a different type of desire for him than with Edward. I have no clue what it was, but I want to know. I want to know what the strange pull to Carlisle is.

I looked over his body. There was no denying it, he was incredibly sexy. His blonde hair, framing his perfect face, and his muscles, bigger than Edwards, but not as big as Jasper's. He was probably about 6'4", a lot taller than my short 5'3". He was a foot and an inch taller than me, which I don't mind really at all. Edward was never all that tall to me. I like taller guys, and more defined guys. And men better than boys.

Carlisle's eyes were all over me, and then he sat me down, and started on the stitches. He was quiet, and looking at what he was doing, but my eyes were everywhere on him, taking in his full appearance. I want to know what is going on. Just yesterday I thought I was in love with Edward, now I am checking out Carlisle? What is wrong with me? I thought to myself.

I hadn't realized that he was done, and he was now staring at me. I didn't want to risk anything, so I decided to leave it at that. I said thank you, and then went back down stairs, and Edward took me home.

_He came through the shadowy dining room, walking slowly for him. His face was smooth, unreadable, but there was something wrong with his eyes something he was trying very hard to hide. I felt a spasm of unease in my stomach._

_"Carlisle can take me," I said. _

_I looked down at my shirt; the light blue cotton was soaked and spotted with my blood. My right shoulder was covered in thick pink frosting._  
_"I'm fine." Edward's voice was unemotional. "You'll need to change anyway. You'd give Charlie a heart attack the way you look. I'll have Alice get you something." He strode out the kitchen door again. _

_I looked at Carlisle anxiously. "He's very upset."_

_"Yes," Carlisle agreed. "Tonight is exactly the kind of thing that he fears the most. You being put in danger, because of what we are."_

_"It's not his fault."_

_"It's not yours, either."_

_I looked away from his wise, beautiful eyes. I couldn't agree with that. Carlisle offered me his hand and helped me up from the table. I followed him out into the main room. Esmé had come back; she was mopping the floor where I'd fallen with straight bleach from the smell of it._

_"Esmé, let me do that." I could feel that my face was bright red again._

_"I'm already done." She smiled up at me. "How do you feel?"_

_"I'm fine," I assured her. "Carlisle sews faster than any other doctor I've had." They both chuckled._

_Alice and Edward came in the back doors. Alice hurried to my side, but Edward hung back, his face indecipherable._

_"C'mon," Alice said. "I'll get you something less macabre to wear."_

_She found me a shirt of Esme's that was close to the same color mine had been. Charlie wouldn't notice, I was sure. The long white bandage on my arm didn't look nearly as serious when I was no longer spattered in gore. Charlie was never surprised to see me bandaged._

_"Alice," I whispered as she headed back to the door._

_"Yes?" She kept her voice low, too, and looked at me curiously, her head cocked to the side._

_"How bad is it?" I couldn't be sure if my whispering was a wasted effort. Even though we were upstairs, with the door closed, perhaps he could hear me._

_Her face tensed. "I'm not sure yet."_

_"How's Jasper?"_

_She sighed. "He's very unhappy with himself. It's all so much more of challenge for him, and he hates feeling weak."_

_"It's not his fault. You'll tell him that I'm not mad at him, not at all, won't you?" _

_"Of course."_

_Edward was waiting for me by the front door. As I got to the bottom of the staircase, he held it open without a word._

_"Take your things!" Alice cried as I walked warily toward Edward. She scooped up the two packages, one half-opened, and my camera from under the piano, and pressed them into my good arm. "You can thank me later, when you've opened them."_

_Esmé and Carlisle both said a quiet goodnight. I could see them stealing quick glances at their impassive son, much like I was. It was a relief to be outside; I hurried past the lanterns and the roses, now unwelcome reminders. Edward kept pace with me silently. He opened the passenger side for me, and I climbed in without complaint. On the dashboard was a big red ribbon, stuck to the new stereo. I pulled it off, throwing it to the floor. As Edward slid into the other side, I kicked the ribbon under my seat. He didn't look at me or the stereo. Neither of us switched it on, and the silence was somehow intensified by the sudden thunder of the engine. He drove too fast down the dark, serpentine lane. The silence was making me insane._

_"Say something," I finally begged as he turned onto the freeway._

_"What do you want me to say?" he asked in a detached voice._

_I cringed at his remoteness, "Tell me you forgive me."_

_That brought a flicker of life to his face a flicker of anger. "Forgive you? For what?"_

From then on for the rest of the ride I was silent, and didn't move hardly at all. When he got to my house, I jumped out, and ran up the stairs, tired of being near him, and went into my room, anything was better than being by him, heck, now I would rather be at a tea party with James and Victoria than be by Edward.

I fell asleep quickly, but not before closing, and locking, my bedroom window, telling Edward to screw off, and he was not allowed in my room tonight. Three or four days had passed, and I was ignoring, and avoiding Edward with everything I am, I do not want to be around him, at all, I want away from him.

I had just got home from school, and Edward was standing in my yard.

_"Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand. As soon as he did, I jerked my hand away._

_I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew that I wanted to. I didn't like this. This is bad, this is very bad, the voice in my head repeated again and again. But he didn't wait for an answer. He pulled me along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. I followed unwillingly, trying to think through the panic. It was what I wanted, I reminded myself. The chance to talk it all through. So why was the panic choking me? We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail I could still see the house. Some walk. Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable._

_"Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt. He took a deep breath._

_"Bella, we're leaving." I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask._

_"Why now? Another year "_

_"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant._

_He stared back coldly. _

_With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood._

_"When you say we ," I whispered._

_"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct. I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak._

_"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."_

_"You can't, Bella. Where we're going... It's not the right place for you."_

_"Where you are is the right place for me."_

_"I'm no good for you, Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."_

_"My world is not for you," he said grimly._

_"What happened with Jasper that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"_

_"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."_

_"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay "_

_"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me._

_"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me _

_about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you it's yours already!"_

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked _

_up, his eyes were different, harder like the liquid gold had frozen solid._

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed _

_what he was really saying._

_I knew he didn't want me, that I didn't care about, but what about Alice, Emmett, my brother and sister, Esmé my mother figure, Carlisle? What about all of them? Did none of them want me either? "You don't?"_

_"No." _

_I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken._

_"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense. Why would they all leave me?_

_He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you... in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm... tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."_

"Don't." My voice was getting stronger again. "Don't you dare say that, I know you don't want me, I know I'm only your singer, and you only want to drain me of my blood, but don't say no one else wants me, because I know they do. So just don't." I said.

He pinned me up against a tree. "You think your better than me? Well, here's a surprise, your not!" He said, and then he did something I never thought he would do. He grabbed my wrist, and he bit into it, but instead of biting my hand, he drew blood from it, sucking out any and all venom, and leaving my wrist bleeding. Then he did it again, three times he did that, I was loosing more blood than I ever thought possible.

I looked over, and he was now gone. I felt myself getting light headed, and then everything went black, and all I could feel was pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Review please! Love all the people who enjoy all my stories, I have four others from now on, two finished, two in progress! Three are Emmett&Bella, one is Jasper&Bella! Read and Review!**

* * *

I woke up, and my eyes were all droopy, or at least that's what it felt like. My eye sight was hazy, and everything seemed to loud. I felt something in my hand, well more my wrist, and looking to the left, I saw an I.V hooked up to my arm. It hurt, and I was not used to it, well I was, but every time I got an I.V, I always fainted.

I saw what looked like.. Carlisle's study. But.. I thought that all of them moved? What is going on here? I have no clue, and I want to know what in the world is going on. I heard voices whispering around me, and I knew it was the ones who I thought had left, but why are they all here still? I thought they had all left?

"Carlisle it is supposed to be, just get over it!" The voice of Alice spoke, "He was supposed to leave, because he finds a different mate, and Esme's is here. Just get over it, and be there for your mate!"

"I know Alice, but it is all new to me. Esmé is here, but Edward isn't, and he did this to her on purpose? It makes no sense Alice."

"Carlisle, father, she was only Edward's singer, and he wanted her blood, plus her silent mind was a reliever. He never loved her. She was your mate all along, but you thought it was Esmé, and ignored the pain when she was away. Bella said the pain was because Edward wasn't with her, and she denied the pain when he was. It was all meant to be Carlisle." She said.

I gasped, and I saw two heads look to me, and walk over to me. They looked at me, and Alice was smiling, and then she looked over around the room, and I was guessing she knew something, something big, something that I did not, and probably Carlisle did, but I sure as hell did not. I was confused, and I want to know what is going on, like now.

"My Isa, are you okay baby?" Carlisle asked me sweetly. Wow, he called me baby? Probably nothing major.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy. And my head hurts a bit, but its okay." I said. Alice walked out, and Carlisle unhooked the I.V. I looked into his eyes, and he was looking right back into mine. I was okay, and he realized that. I heard the door open and close, the main door that is. He leaned down a bit.

His arm slowly snaked behind my back, and went around my waist, his other hand going behind my head. He pulled me slowly up to him, our eyes never leaving each other's. Once I was all the way sitting up, he sat on the home hospital bed, and pulled me slowly into his lap, with me facing him. Even sitting he was taller than me, by a lot.

He slowly leaned is head down, and I tilted mine up a bit, he brought his head closer and closer to mine. I could feel his sweet hot breath on my neck, as he made his way down to my lips. He closed his eyes, right when I also closed mine. He gave me a tiny kiss on the corner of my mouth, and backed up a little.

He came back, and put his lips right on mine. When he kissed me it was the best thing I had ever experienced. I moved my lips with his, and he tangled his hand into my hair, and pulled me closer to him. I was on cloud nine, and he was like my drug, and I couldn't get enough. He pulled back, and rested his forehead on mine.

Our eyes slowly opened. I took a deep breath. Carlisle Cullen just kissed me, what is going on here!

"Wow." I said, and gave a small breathy laugh. He chuckled, and damn it was sexy.

"More?" He asked me, and I nodded a little.

He moved his lips back down to mine, and began kissing me again. This time, when his hand went around my waist, and started drawing light circles on my hips, I gave a small moan, and he took the chance, pushing his tongue into my mouth. He searched every area of my mouth, tasting everything. It was amazing. Then it was my turn.

I tasted every inch of his mouth, and it was the best thing I have ever tasted. You know how everyone has their own personal taste? Well Carlisle's was by far the best. I finally ran out of breath, so I pulled back a little, and Carlisle wasted no time in going down to the right side of my neck, and kissing and licking it. I shivered because of how good it felt, and I could feel him smiling on my neck. When he pulled away, he looked back to me.

His eyes were a shade of black and gold mixed, but they shone brightly, as if glittering with happiness. I put my hand in his, and he helped me stand up.

"Isa.. I think we need to talk." He said, and I nodded. He pulled me down the stairs slowly, his hand going from laced through mine, to gripping onto my waist loosely, but firmly. When we got down to the living room, he sat on the couch, and I sat in his lap. He turned me to the side, and then started his long speech of what he had to say.

"Isa.. Edward was never your mate.. I am. And.. well, he only wanted you because your his singer.. your blood calls to him, and he wanted to kill you to put it straight. Esmé was never my mate, I was just in a relationship with her, and we thought it was real love, but really what it was.. it was fate leading her and I both to our real mates. Edward's mate is in Denali, Alaska, our cousin Tanya. Esme's mate is someone from Maria's army, like Peter and Charlotte and Jasper. Actually, Peter turned her, so he is their brother, Jordan Riley Whitlock. And.. my dear Isa, you are my mate." He said, drawing to a close.

"So.. your my mate?"

"Exactly my Isa."

I decided that this was real, after leaning up, and kissing him one more time, feeling him kiss me back, and pull me to straddle his hips, and put his hands on my legs, while I put my hands in his hair. I knew this was real. I broke apart, and smiled, out of breath. I had been told about the mating pull by Alice, and from her description, there is no doubting that Carlisle is my real mate. Wow.

"Definitely not a dream." I announced. He smiled, and walked me to the kitchen, where all the other vampires were now seated, including Esmé and whom I guessed to be her mate, Jordan.

I walked around to Esmé, and she stood and gave me a hug, to which I returned.

"Congrats Esmé!" I said to her, happy she found her true mate.

"And to you to Bella. You deserve nothing but happiness."

"So, here's the deal. Bella, you are eighteen, so we can go public. And, you will now be.. well.. you are the person the children will introduce as their mother for all intents and purposes. And, you will also still be like their sibling, you just have to act.. well like Esmé did, where she would take control when needed." I nodded.

"Bella, we would all like to go out shopping and get to bond with you better." Rosalie said, and I nodded, agreeing.

I went upstairs, to mine and Edwards room, to find it was now Esmé and Jordan's room.

"Babe come here." I said in a regular voice, not in a mean way, knowing Carlisle would here me.

"Yea baby?" He asked, kissing my neck lightly.

"Where is all my stuff?" I asked. I had moved pretty much all my stuff to the Cullen's house already, and I wanted to know where it all was.

He took my hand, and led me to a room I had never seen before, his room.

"It is in my room, with all of my things my dear." He says, and I grin. I reach up and kiss him. He walks into the room with me, and I look at him questioningly.

"All the men are going as well, the mating pull is hard in the beginning to be away from your mate at all, especially before you claim them. So we will go to the mall as well, but we will go to the large on in Chicago, that way you girls can do your own thing and talk without us hearing you." He says, and I nod.

I go through my clothes, and find something Carlisle would probably love to see me in, not to mention, its one of my favorite outfits ever. I ran into his bathroom, and quickly strip. I put on my shorts, they are so faded that they almost look white, and they have rips all the way up to the top of the shorts. On the back are a few rips at the bottom, and then a pocket just big enough to fit my new iPhone that Phil got me for my birthday.

I had on a strap-less nude colored bra, and then a silky hot pink crop top, which was also strap-less. On top of that, I had a black colored lace one shoulder top. It was see through, and the one shoulder was on the right, and went down to just below my elbow. I found the shirt on , when I was a dancer, that was wear my mom would get all my cute costumes and outfits.

Then, I decided to wear no make up, only chapstick. I put my hair half up half down, and the part I left down, I did in a fishtail braid, and then put a black ribbon on top of it, tied in a bow. I had black sequined flats with a tiny black bow on the top part in the front. It was adorable, and all the people in the house would love it, or at least I would.

I wish I could dress like this more often, but every time I try to, Edward would make me change, saying that I was a good girl, and everyone would think of me as a slut if I went out in it. But, in truth, I wore stuff like this all the time in Phoenix, and all my friends loved it. I was used to dressing like this, not in jeans and long sleeve shirts that showed nothing. And, if I am being honest, I love being able to dress like myself again.

I walked out, and Carlisle's eyes turned to mine, and I looked at him. He was in only a pair of dark wash, faded ripped jeans, and black converse. His jeans hung low on his waist, and showed off his defined eight pack of abs that littered his stomach. He walked over to me, and put his hands on my waist. He looked down enough to where his forehead was on mine.

"Now baby, are you really expecting to get out of the house in that?" He asked and I nodded, smirking at him.

"Look what you're wearing." I commented, my fingers tracing the outlines of his abs. He shivered, but not because he was cold. I smiled to him, and he just looked at me. I walked away, and went downstairs, but not before commenting, saying "Get some close on babe." And he chuckled. "Yes ma'am" He called back and I laughed.

When I got down the stairs, I was with all the others, and Carlisle was the last one down. All the girls love my outfit, but the boys think it shows to much. Jeez, protective of their "mother" much? I thought, and then laughed to myself. When Carlisle came down the stairs, he now had on a dark blue polo shirt, and a black leather jacket. It was sexy and better for going out, but I prefer him shirtless.

We all went out, Emmett and Rose took his Jeep, Esmé and Jordan took Jordan's truck, Alice and Jasper took her Porsche, and me and Carlisle took his Mercedes. It was way nicer than Edward's Volvo. We all headed out to the mall. I love Carlisle's car, and I am way more comfortable with his super fast driving than Edwards. Edward was a reckless speedy driver, Carlisle drives faster than Edward ever did, but he is also way safer... if that makes sense.

Carlisle was driving with one hand, and was holding my hand in the middle with the other. I would stare at him, and when he would look at me, I would look away blushing. Sometimes I also found him looking at me. It was peaceful, and silent, but it was amazing. I know, weird right, a car drive? Amazing? Yes. It definitely was. I smiled when we pulled up at the mall, and in a flash, Carlisle was opening my door for me. I smiled, kissed him, and walked to the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Carlisle Point of View**

* * *

When we got to the mall, I was separated from my Isa. But, not before kissing her softly, and giving her a Cullen credit card. I told her to by what ever she wanted, I want my mate to have nothing but the best. She kissed me back, and I love the taste of her mouth. It was my own personal high, I wanted nothing more than to be with her all the time. But, the girls need bonding time, and I need time to get to know Jordan.

Even if Esmé isn't my mate, I have feelings for her, like those of Rose and Alice, like she is my daughter. Nothing more than that, nothing romantic, I only love her as a daughter. I am in love with Isa, she is my mate, and the only woman I love romantically. I want Esmé to have a nice husband and mate, as much as I wanted Rose and Alice to have nice mates. I did the same thing to Jasper and Emmett.

I talked with Jordan about himself, and then we switched to Esmé, and had a long conversation, then the boys all started pounding me with questions about me and Isa.

"So.. Daddy-o." Emmett said, "How's it going with Bella? You two have sex yet?" If I could blush I would have. I smacked him upside the head as hard as I could, without knocking his head clear off his shoulders.

"No, me and your mother have not had sex yet, have you and Rose lately?" I asked smirking. His face was priceless.

"Well father if you would like to know, me and your daughter have-" I cut him off.

"That is quite enough son." I said, and he laughed, along with all the other kids.

Emmett was the biggest joker about people personal business, especially their love, meaning sex, life. It was funny how open he was talking about it to his father, and brothers. We are one of the most open families. And it doesn't help that with vampire hearing, we can all, except Isa, hear when any other couple is being .. sexually active. I laughed internally.

Being away from my Isa hurt. We haven't claimed each other yet, but it still hurt like hell, not being able to hold her to me, and make sure she was safe . I could only trust my other daughters to take the best care of my new-found mate. I found myself thinking of how sexy she was, and then soon I was thinking only about her. The boys were walking around, and then we started talking again. I had already deemed Jordan an amazing mate for my daughter.

I learned lots about him. Jasper was the major, Peter was the captain, and Jordan was Peter's "second in command" so to speak, which meant he was Jasper's "third in command", and Maria's fourth. He looked up to Peter and Jasper as brothers, and he is happy to have them back. He likes reading old war and history books, much like Jasper, and he loves horses.

I think he is definitely a good man for my daughter. We went into many stores. Abercrombie & Fitch, American Eagle Outfitters, Foot Locker, Gamer's Paradise, Aeropostale, Express Men, Hollister & Co., Hot Topic, J. Crew, Champs Sports, and Spencer's. We got things from every single store, and we had probably about ten to fifteen bags each. I had two more stops to make, before I could do anything.

I went into a jewelry store, and got a ring, necklace, bracelet, and earring set. Everything but the ring was pure silver, and had diamonds, and then hearts on it, with a real Sapphire jewel in the middle of the heart. On the ring, I got the same design, but half of the heart was real Sapphire, and the other half was Amethyst, my birthstone. I had something engraved. It said, _Semper aeternumque te amabo, _which means, I will love you always and forever, in Latin.

Then, we went into the Radio Shack store, and I bought my Isa a white, 32 gig, iPhone 5, and 100 dollars on iTunes, and 100 on the App Store. I wrapped it up in bags, and we went out to the car, finding the girls walking out at exactly the same time. I smiled when I saw her, and walked over, giving her a kiss. I know she doesn't like getting presents from people, but she will have to get used to it, her birthday just passed, and it was a mess, so.. me and the kids have decided to re-throw her an eighteenth birthday party.

It was going to be amazing, I just hope she doesn't flip too much when she sees what all the kids got her together. The party would be tomorrow.. which is why we all went shopping today to get her presents. The girls were sneaky around her, one of them would sneak off and leave the other two with her, and get her like five presents, and they would put them into Emmett's jeep, or Jordan's truck. Then the next girl would do the same, and the same, until they had all gotten her presents.

Us guys had less trouble, but we also had to go in some girl stores, and get some stuff for my Isa tomorrow. We didn't complain, she deserves the best. When she set all her stuff in my backseat, and then I did as well, I opened her door, and we were off back to the house.

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

When we got into the mall, Esmé went off somewhere, to do.. something, I really don't know what, and it was me and Alice and Rose. Then, not even two minutes later, Alice disappeared with her. So it was me and Rose, she brought us to the food court, where I got a small ice cream cone, and sat down, she sat down across from me, and she started talking.

"Look Bella, I know I always acted like I hated you, but that was because I knew the truth, I knew you were only Edward's singers, I just knew it. I have a power that when someone is in love, I can tell, but if they are lying about being in love, I know that as well, which is how I knew Edward was lying about loving you. I knew if I told you, you wouldn't listen, so I tried being mean, thinking maybe you would go away, and not get hurt by him. I love you like my sister, like a mother figure that Esmé was. I really do love you, but I didn't want you to get hurt. I know you want to spend forever in this family, but I didn't want you to get changed by the wrong person, because you would end up dead, I know you belong with Carlisle, and I am beyond happy for you two, and I want you to be here forever with our family now. Now that you are with the right person."

I was just looking down during her whole speech. It all made sense now. The way she was acting, everything about how it all went down. It all made sense. She was trying to protect me from him, by making me not want to be in the family because of her. I killed her to hurt me, but she would rather me hurt than die. I get it all now, and I am thankful she did what she did. I told her that too, I told her thank you and all of that, and then Alice and Esmé showed back up. Rose went off to.. I think she said get something from Emmett.

Alice and Esmé and I went into many shops, and bought a ton of stuff. I got a whole closet full of clothes, and shoes and accessories, and all the above. It was fun, and then we went into Victoria's Secret, and Rose appeared just as we did. They were throwing lingerie at me left and right getting me to try it on and buy it for Carlisle and I, it was funny.

Finally, We walked out, with about twenty-five bags stuffed full of stuff, and we had already brought out multiple bags a few times, so we probably each had about fifty bags all together. I saw Carlisle and he walked up and kissed me, and then he opened my door for me, and we both got in, and went on our way to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I love all the review, follows, and favorites. I have six reviews per chapter on the first two, and three on the third. I want to say that if the most recently uploaded chapter gets five-six reviews the day it is posted, I will update in two days. If the most recently uploaded chapter gets seven-eight review the day it is posted, I will update in one day. If the most recently uploaded chapter gets anywhere from nine reviews and up, I will post another chapter that same day. ENJOY~~~ Emmabugg**

* * *

When we got to the house, Carlisle kissed me once again, and then had all of our kids bring the bags into the house. Then he had Jordan and Esme drive me to Charlie's house. When I got there, I was wondering what I was possibly supposed to do there, he would most likely be mad at me, and then a lot of stuff would happen, and it would all end up bad.

I went into the house, the door was unlocked. I went in, making no noise, and scared to death of the outcome of this visit. When I entered the living room, I gasped, and two heads turned to me. There was a beautiful blonde headed girl in my father's lap. It was amazing to see my dad looking like he was happy. But, I want to know who the heck the woman is.

"Hi, you must be Bella, Charlie's told me all about you. I'm Alex, Jordan's blood aunt, when he was changed, so was I, we stayed together, and he recently found his mate, I'm a vampire like the Cullen family which he now is a part of. Your father knows about vampires, I am planning to change him in two weeks, right after your graduation. And then when he is not a newborn anymore, we will come back." She said. So now my dad knows everything I know.

We talked and talked, and we learned a lot about each other, and I felt, for the first time in a long time, like I knew my father, and like he knew me. It was a great feeling, and I am glad that it is this way now. I am also beyond happy that he has found someone to love after my mother, someone he is bound to for eternity. I think it is the greatest feeling in the world.

Well, besides the feelings I get when I am being physical with Carlisle, like our make out sessions, which have yet to become more than that. I am waiting and waiting, but I honestly don't think I'm ready yet. I want to be married first. I want to marry Carlisle, and then have sex, and then become his vampire mate, and claim him. That is how I want the rest of my life to go.

It is starting to get dark outside, and I am getting tired. I am about to go outside to drive home, until I remember Esmé and Jordan brought me. I fall asleep on my dad's couch, and the last thing I remember is him whispering, "I love you Bells."

* * *

**Carlisle's Point of View**

* * *

Alice said Bella had just fallen asleep, so, I headed over to Charlie's house. I want to discuss something with him, but not with Isa around, or awake to hear it. I want to marry her. I want Isa to become my wife. Nothing would make me happier. I want to do it the way it should be done, the way it was done in the eighteen hundreds, and even nineteen hundreds. I want to ask her father for her hand in marriage, and then by her an elegant ring, give her everything she could ever need or want.

That is my plan, and that is exactly what will happen. I knocked on the door, and Charlie answered, with a woman who looked exactly like Jordan, my son, on her side. I guessed this was Alex, my son's aunt by blood that he changed after he became a vampire and could control himself. Alice said that his aunt that looked exactly like him would be mated to Isa's father.

He walked me to the kitchen, after greeting me. He knows who I am, but he doesn't know what I am. I sat down in the kitchen with him and Alex, and talked to him about it all. I told him about my family, and my son Edward. I apologized for his irrational behavior towards his daughter, my mate. And then I told him about her being my mate, and my intentions of turning her, upon her request.

He agreed, and then I started getting nervous. I asked him the one thing that would set our future. I would marry my Isa either way, but one way he approves, and she gets to keep her father, the other way he doesn't, and she looses him.

"Chief Swan, I love Isabella very much, she is my mate, and she means the world to me. I want to make her the happiest woman in the world, and I want to give her everything. I want her to never want for anything, and always have the things she needs. I want her to always feel wanted and appreciated. I know my children already love her as a maternal figure, and I know that she loves them in return. I am just rambling now, but the main point to this is.. Chief Swan.. I want to ask your permission for your daughter's hand in marriage." I said, so nervous it felt as if I was shaking.

"No." He said. I looked to him, and I guess what he saw was funny. I felt so crushed with that one word.

"Calm down Dr. Cullen, its okay. I'm just joking. I can see how much you love my daughter, and I want you two to be happy together. I give you my permission."

I smiled so wide I think it reached beyond my ears. I thanked him, and he told me if I hurt her, once he was a vampire he would rip me apart, put me back together, rip me apart again, and then burn me.. so yea... I think the message got across. I know how bad it hurts to get a limb tore off. But to endure every limb, twice, and then being burned.. no thanks. No that I would EVER and I mean EVER lay a single harmful hand on my mate, or say a single hurtful word when I didn't mean it to her.

I know we would get mad and fight, all couples do, but I will not ever hurt her. I decided it was time for us to go home. I went, got Isa in my car, and then drove home, she was like a literal Angel when she slept. I thought to myself. When we got to the house, I picked her up, and brought her into our room. I noticed she was in her clothes still.

I went through her closet, and got a tank top, and a pair of boy shorts for her to sleep in. I would see her naked sooner than later anyway. I wondered if she would mine though.

"She won't mind Carlisle, its fine." Alice said softly up the stairs.

"Thank you Allie." I said back down to her.

"Welcome daddy." She said. All my sons called me dad, and all my daughter's called me daddy most of the time. While I, and Isa were gone, all of my kids set up for Isa's party. It would be amazing, as long as she likes her gifts. I'm sure she will, because while she dislikes people spending money on her, she will love all the gifts. It is the thought that counts after all, and the thought was to make our family's mother/wife/mate happy.

I sat Isa up carefully, and slipped her lace top off, and then took off her little strap-less top and strap-less bra, leaving her top half nude, and then I slipped off her shorts, to find no panties on under it. I smirked, and then looked her over. She was literally like a goddess, she is so beautiful, and I love her. I slipped her tank top on, and her boy shorts on, and then let her lay back down.

I pulled the top sheet, and the comforter over her sleeping frame, and changed into only boxers, laying down next to her. I wrapped my arm around her, and closed my eyes, pretending that I could sleep, and let myself daydream about my beautiful sleeping mate in my bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes, and bacon. I noticed that I was changed, and I told myself to thank Carlisle. I threw on a bra under the tank top, and Victoria's Secret Pink sweat pants over the shorts. I walked down the stairs, and half way down got blind folded. I squealed, and laughed. I felt lips on mine, and immediately identified them as Carlisle's. I took his hand, and he walked me somewhere.

I heard him say open, and he fed me a small bite of the food. So now he blindfolds me and feeds me breakfast? What did the kids break, or what did he do? I thought to myself, and I guess I said it out loud, and they all laughed. They all said nothing, and I believed them, and let my sexy mate feed me.

When I was done, he let me drink some milk, but I still was blindfolded. They walked me... outside I think? I had no clue where we were, only that we were still at the Cullen's house... maybe? Carlisle took the blindfold off, and they all screamed surprise. The back yard had streamers and balloons everywhere.

It was set up for a party, and it was amazing. "Happy 18th Bella!" Like twelve posters said all around the back yard. It was amazing. I saw a table with like eighteen billion presents, and a huge feast of food. I looked around the table.. who all was coming that we would need ALL this food and everything?

"Guy what is this?" I asked, near tears.

"No mom, don't cry, I mean Bella, don't cry. It is your re-birthday party. Since the first one was ruined, we have a second one for you!" Emmett said, and came to give me a hug. I hugged him back, and said thank you about a billion times. We went back inside, and Rose and Alice and Esmé gave me a make over.

When they were done, I was wearing a beautiful dress. It was a sheer light blue color, and it had a layer under it, so it was still sheer, but innocent. It was a one shoulder dress, and didn't show anything. It came down to about mid-thigh, and covered everything. The one shoulder was a long sleeve, with a rhinestone cuff at the end, and it hung loosely on my arm. There was a braided belt that went about two inches under my chest. , and was light purple.

I had on light blue ballet flats, with a braided bow-string tied in a bow on the front of the shoe, it was also light purple. I had a small pretty hand bag, with nothing in it... well except my flip phone, and my wallet with my driver's license, car keys, and the Cullen credit card. I was smiling at myself in the mirror. I had on light make up, and sheer lip gloss.

It looked natural, and beautiful. My hair was in natural curls, and then put a small clip in it to hold my "bangs" back. It was adorable, the clip was also blue. It looked like the color of my birthstone. It was amazing. I went down stairs to be met by Carlisle, in a blue tux, with a light purple shirt under it. He looked as if he was taking me to prom, with a little corsage in his hand. I didn't realize what time it is, but I was guessing around four.

I slept until four? No, The girls and I were in here for around three hours with my shower, and all the effort they put in, plus the probably hour that it took me to eat and all of that. Carlisle grabbed my hand lightly.

"You look beautiful my love." I smiled. Edward used to call me that, and I would get annoyed each and every time. From Carlisle, however.. it sounded so right. I told him how amazingly hot he looked, and then he ushered me out of the house. Opening his car door, he whispered "My love", and then closed the door, and got in. Starting the car, he let one of his hands fall into my lap, and I took it with mine. I brought his hand up to my mouth to kiss it, and he did the same.

We got to a fancy looking restaurant, and I noticed it was five-thirty at night. I didn't realize how late at night it was. He opened my door again, and then he led me into the place. We got brought to a nicely decorated table for two right away. I realized the name of the restaurant was Bella Italia, and I laughed at the little coincidence.

"What's funny darling?"

"Nothing, just the name of the restaurant." I said, and he smiled.

"What do you want sweet heart?" He asked me. I blushed, and looked down.

"The Mushroom Ravioli looks and sounds good, and a coke." I smiled to him. And he nodded, saying "okay love".

There was a young male waiter. He had really bad acne, he was short, poorly dressed, and needed braces. He had absolutely nothing on my Carlisle, and he was flirting with me. Carlisle spoke up, turning the attention to him before the boy could make any moves.

"Hello how may I help you?" He asked, looking straight at me, and you could tell there was a double meaning in his tone. Carlisle reached his hand across the table, and gently but firmly grabbed mine, lacing his fingers with mine. He spoke before I could say anything.

"Yes, my girlfriend would like the mushroom ravioli and we would like two cokes, oh and can you add a side of stop flirting with my girl." He said, politely. The boy blushed, and walked away. Carlisle smiled apologetically to me. I know why, his mating instincts took over, and he was getting protective. Which I was okay with, it was hot when he got all protective.

When the boy came back with our stuff not even a few minutes later, we thanked him, and he was gone very quickly.. well to a normal human very quickly. And while I may still be human, I know how fast vampires are, and I am used to their speed. So, that is why I said to a normal human. I laughed to myself about that, and then I ate my food. Carlisle was just looking at me all the time.

He doesn't eat, this I know, just like all other vampires, but I was happy to see him enjoying himself. When Edward took me here, and I just recognized this place as the same one that Edward brought me to, because we were in a totally different place, he looked bored, and annoyed. Carlisle looks as if he is truly enjoying himself.

After I was finished, we just sat there, talking about any and everything. From stories of when I was a little girl, to when I was in junior high. He was laughing at some, and wincing at some. Then, he told me about his change, his time in the Volturi. Which, I asked a lot about, because Edward never really told me anything about the Volturi. He told me they were ruthless, cold-blooded killers, and left it at that.

Carlisle told me that they were not. They just had a very high respect for the laws, and any one to disobey would be executed. Although, the way they were killed was a bit harsh, in front of everyone else, it was not that bad of a thing, for all vampires see other vampires get killed. It's just part of their life. He said the only thing keeping him from staying, was the pull to Forks, fate, and that they only drank from humans.

I knew Carlisle hated taking lives, and that was the reason he was not still in Volterra with the Volturi. I am glad that he isn't, that means that he is with me instead, and I am totally okay with that. I was so caught up in talking, that I hadn't realized how late it was, until the person that was closing down the shop told us it was closing time. We thanked her, and got up.

She was looking at Carlisle, and I was looking at her. Her gaze was down at our hands. She looked probably about twenty-five. I was glaring at her, probably. She was looking at us, like she was.. I don't know, but just that she was looking at my Carlisle made me angry. She looked at me knowingly. I gave her a questioning glance, and she smiled.

She held up her hand, and showed the beautiful wedding band, and ring. I nodded, and she gave me a small hug. We walked out of the restaurant, and again Carlisle opened the door for me. I smiled, and got in. We got back to the Cullen mansion, and it was totally dark. The house seemed deserted. I wonder what they did while we were gone. I looked around. We got up to the steps, and the front door was unlocked.

When we went in, Carlisle led me straight up to our room, where there was a dress. It was adorable. Strap-less, and zebra print on the chest area. Then, right below my chest, was a probably three-inch long strip of blue silky fabric that was like a neon blue, it had a HUGE bow going slanted at an angle from left to right, left being the highest, and right lowest. All together the bow was probably nine inches long, and there was a huge rhinestone.. thing around the middle of the bow. Then, after that it flared out, into a white, and really poufy, bottom of the dress that ended just before mid-thigh.

Next to it was a pair of shoes. They were about one-and-a-half inches high, and all the way up the thin heel was a rhinestone pattern. The toe was open a little, showing the side of my big toes, and the next two toes. Which had, coincidentally been painted electric blue, by none other than Alice. It had a small lace bow that was really flowing, and had a small sequins pattern in the middle. It also had a lace strap that went around just below my ankle and heel on my foot. The lace was a tan color, but the shoe itself was white.

There was also a headband that was electric neon blue, which also had the same type of bow only smaller, for my hair. I saw a note on the bed, and red it quick.  
_"Mom/Bella. Don't question me, just wear all of this, and leave your hair down. OH! But take out the other hair clip, and just put the headband straight down on your head, don't try to put it on, and then scoot it back. Just set it where it looks good on your head. Like I said, don't question me! Love~Your favorite daughter/friend/sister/designer!~Alice  
_I smiled at her note. She really was a crazy girl. I smiled at the mom, and daughter thing. Being married to Carlisle seemed like the best thing in the world to me.

I did exactly as she said, and then I felt someone's hands guiding me through the house again. As I was now having a persons hands covering my eyes. I laughed, and then felt outside again. What is going on this time. I didn't hear anything, but I knew something was up. I want to find out to. The person's hands moved, and I gasped at what I saw.


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAY, so lately I have had way to much going on, and I have had to move. I am using my friends laptop tonight. I probably won't be able to update any time soon. Just wanted to tell every one. I am really sorry.**


End file.
